


Confess

by elfffox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coda, Confessions, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Episode: s10e16 Paint It Black, Fix-It, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), POV Bisexual Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfffox/pseuds/elfffox
Summary: Я имею в виду, знаете, есть… есть вещи, есть…люди, чувства, что я-я-я хочу испытать иначе, чем прежде, или вообще впервые.Что, если бы та сцена 10x16 немного отличалась бы?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Confess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619673) by [StillWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester). 



> Я почти уверена, что в 10x16 Дин хотел совершить каминг-аут. Ну, он совершил его так. Определенным образом.

**Исповедь**

_Я имею в виду, знаете, есть… есть вещи, есть…люди, чувства, что я-я-я хочу испытать иначе, не как раньше, или, может быть, даже впервые._

“Продолжай, “ - подбадривал священник, слыша страх в голосе Дина. Он хочет немного подтолкнуть того к исповеди.

Дин сглатывает и облизывает свои губы. Почему прямо сейчас его ладони такие влажные? Он не должен волноваться так сильно.

“Я думаю, это всегда было внутри меня, но я отвергал это. Так было легче всего, скрывать свои чувства. И мой отец… Он был бы в ярости, и мысль об этом останавливала меня. Сейчас я не знаю, что делать, “ – сказал Дин, постукивая пальцем по бедру. “Я никогда не говорил это вслух. Даже себе, и я не уверен, смогу ли сделать это сейчас.“

“Не торопитесь, если Вам нужно,“ – спокойно произнес священник. Он слышал много исповедей в своей жизни, но до сих пор хотел быть полезным. Он знал, что разговор может принести большое облегчение. Так что он ждет.

Дин сжимает кулак и закрывает глаза, затем шепчет: “Окей… Я… Я… Я не могу.“

На мгновение повисла тишина, и когда священник убедился, что Дин не закончит фразу, спросил: “Вы верите в Бога, агент?“

Ещё несколько лет назад он бы сказал, что не верит, но сейчас… Все изменилось, он встретил ангелов, остановил Апокалипсис.

“Я знаю, что Он существует,“ – тот ответил.

“Это не то, о чем я спрашивал. Вы верите в Него?“

“Нет. Бог покинул нас.“ Он уверен в этом. Бог давно ушел, оставив их всех.

“Бог любит каждого. Только люди могут ненавидеть, и, когда они делают все это `во имя Господня`, это - ложь. Они просто ищут оправдания. Бог бы никогда не навредил своим детям. Он здесь, везде, и Он верит в нас.“

“Нет, не думаю, что так и есть,“ – пробормотал Дин.

“Бог хочет, чтобы мы любили всех наших ближних, несмотря ни на что. И в Католической Церкви мы уважаем это. Неважно, кто Вы, мы принимаем Вас. Но, что важнее, принимаете ли Вы себя?“

“Я… Я не знаю.“

Он действительно не знал. Возможно, нет, он лишь терпел себя, но никак не принимал. Иногда он слышит тонкий голосок в своей голове, который говорит ему, что тот не заслужил ничего из того, что имеет. Он должен страдать, чтобы быть… собой?

“Чего Вы боитесь?“ – спросил отец Делани.

“Не уверен… всего понемногу.“

“Почему Вы здесь, агент? Что на самом деле Вас бременит?“

Это и есть смысл данного разговора, Дин чувствует жжение в области Метки Каина, но он не трогает свое предплечье. Он прочистил свое горло.

“Я люблю некоторых людей… Я не говорю об этом так часто, особенно им. Я не хочу потерять их, не хочу причинить им боль. Я думаю… это – мой главный страх.“

“Эти люди… Кто они?“

“Мой брат, мои друзья… и он,“ – произнес Дин дрожащим голосом. Почему это так сложно?

“Он?“

“Да, я больше не могу притворяться… Я-я люблю его.“

Он не может поверить, что сказал это. Впервые сказал, что любит Каса. Он глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя боль в сердце. Жжет.

“И почему это беспокоит тебя так сильно?“ – спрашивает священник, будто может знать, что происходит в голове Дина.

“Потому что он мой лучший друг и он… он мужчина. То есть, он выглядит как мужчина. И я знаю… знаю, что это неправильно.“

_Потому что это Кас. Это Кас. Кас._

Ангел Господень, тот, кто заслуживает лучшего. А дин… Он худший.

“Почему?“

“Потому что…“ – он всхлипывает. - “Я сломлен… Меня не так воспитывали.“

Если бы Джон видел его сейчас. Папин маленький солдатик, слабый и жалкий.

“Ты собираешься рассказать ему о своих чувствах?“ Вообще-то это не был вопрос, больше похоже на совет.

“Нет. Это уничтожит его. Он пожертвовал всем ради меня, и я не могу поступить с ним так.“

Дружба с Касом… Это одна из немногих вещей, что сохраняет его здравый рассудок. Он не может потерять его, не сейчас. Не когда-либо ещё.

“Агент, скажите мне вот что. Вы боитесь отказа? Или, может быть, Вы напуганы тем, что его чувства окажутся подобны Вашим?“

Дин горько усмехнулся. Кас никогда бы не полюбил его, не так.

“Нет, я уверен, это не так“

“Почему?“ – вновь спросил священник, и Дин думает, что это конец разговора.

“Потому что я… потому что это я,“ – заканчивает тот. - “Спасибо за беседу. Аминь.“

Он стучит об исповедальню и уходит.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!! Пожалуйста, если вам понравилось, повзаимодействуйте с оригинальной работой.


End file.
